paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventuring Ship
} |name = Adventuring Ship |supertitle = Neighbour Island |image = Island AdventureShip.png |levelunlocked = 23 |specialitems = Stickers |scrapofpapercost = - |inkedremnantscost= - |mapkeycost = - |secretpassagecost= - }} Explore to find pet stickers and treasure! Providing more goods for the Commodore allows him to explore locations longer for better rewards. The HMS Bravado is Commodore Willoughby Standfordingtonshire III's ship, and is the start point of a mini-game. This is a campaign of several adventures over seas for the Commodore to discover treasures and new locations. The locations include Badger's Gate, Owl's Roost, Ruins of Carankalan and Titan's Toenail. Each adventure is a time limited challenge, and the reward will be Stickers for the (Chip and Dip, Loch Ness Monster, Dodo Bird, Rainbow Lizard, Shih Tzu, Tortoise Oasis and Kraken stickers are no longer available via this method). Preparing for the Adventure To launch an adventure, you have to supply the Commodore with some map pieces ( , , or ). You do NOT have a choice which maps to use, and you CANNOT delete a map request and wait for another. Each combination of maps starts a new adventure with a time limit. During the adventure you earn special anchor-engraved coins. Once you reach the maximum number of coins available, or when the time runs out, your reward will be a chest containing 1, 2 or 3 stickers depending on how many coins you earned. The very first adventure costs 1 , but all the following map requests follow the same pattern: 1x , 1x , 2x , 1x , then the pattern is repeated. Here are the map piece requirements for the current adventures : Providing supplies for the Adventure *Once you have begun a quest you have to provide a series of items to the Commodore (like at TradeFest with Horatio Jasper) within a limited time. *You are offered 2 requests at a time. You can delete a request; the wait time for a new request is 30 minutes. *The Commodore's requests can be various crops from fields, trees or bushes; and many different items that usually don't take too long to make (such as fishing nets, seashells, heavy ropes, pineapple juice etc.); however occasionally, though quite rarely, you can be asked for long-made items (such as charcoal, chocolate, syrup etc.). The number of each item varies. *The main difference between TradeFests and the Commodore's requests is that during TradeFests players are asked to HAVE some items in storage or to COLLECT them (from mills), so these items can later be used for completing Trade Post and boat orders, sales etc. However, at HMS Bravado, the Commodore actually BUYS all the items he asks for, so players won't be able to use those items afterwards. *For requested items the Commodore gives special anchor-engraved coins. Depending on how many coins you earn before the end of time limit, your reward will be a chest containing 1, 2 or 3 stickers. *The upper progress bar shows you your progress in supplying objects to the Commodore (used by him to take on his adventure!). Setting Sail on the Adventure * When the progress bar is full, or the time limit reached, the ship will sail away for one of the 25 destinations. When the ship returns, a few seconds later, the Commodore will tell you about his adventure and give you your rewards. *If the progress bar is full before the end of the time limit (100%), you win a gold chest with 3 stickers, as well as some and . *If the bar is after the little vertical mark (more than 65%) at the end of the time limit, you win a silver chest with 2 stickers, as well as some and . *If the bar is before the little vertical mark (less than 65%) at the end of the time limit, you win a bronze chest with only 1 sticker, and some (but NO ). Campaign 1 Adventuring Rewards Here are the chest rewards for each adventure : Bronze Chest : * If you need Rainbow Snail stickers : 1x (2x on Thursdays) * Otherwise : ** 1x (99%) ** Jade Eyed Octopus figurehead (1%) Silver Chest : * If you need Rainbow Snail stickers : 2x (3x on Thursdays) * Otherwise : ** 1x (42%) ** 3x (32%) ** 1x (21%) ** Jade Eyed Octopus figurehead (5%) Gold Chest : * If you need Rainbow Snail stickers : 3x (5x on Thursdays) * Otherwise: ** 1x (42%) ** 3x (32%) ** 1x (21%) ** Jade Eyed Octopus figurehead (5%) * and ** Jade Eyed Octopus figurehead (20%) ** 1x pet sticker from the following selection (80%) IF all of the above pets are already Rank 3 then you will receive one of the following rewards : * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) The following table show the Gold and XP rewards for each adventure : fr:Navire_aventurier es:Nave errante Category:Map Table Category:Islands